Text Message that Broke Him
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kuroko broke up with Akashi over text message and the red head can't stand it. Kuroko had loved him so much and now he didn't care. He just didn't understand. Takes place just after Shutoku lose's to Rakuzan and Kaijou and Seirin are about to play. AkaKuro


He wasn't an angry person. He was fairly calm and reasonable but at this moment in time he was raging. He hated the fact that he had loved him. That he would have given an arm and a leg to support him. He would have given him his heart (literally not just metaphorically) if he needed it. He would have traveled to the ends of the earth if that was what he wanted.

But...that day came when he changed, his feelings changed with him. He was a monster, phychotic and he despised him yet he was too scared to admit it until yesterday when he broke up with him over a text message. They hadn't spoke in ages since they graduated middle school. He just didn't feel the love. That's not to say that two days prior the two had a very intimate night. He did hate him. Even that night, he just wanted to have sex and nothing else. But that night, was the first time and defiantly his last. He was far to dominant and it terrified him.

The game ended with Rakuzan winning and Shutoku staggering back to the lockers in defeat and dishearten. Kuroko made his way from the locker room and to the court when he saw Akashi standing there. He stared at him for the longest part, "I am never wrong, you still care. You'll be back," he said with a smug look on his face. Kuroko shook his head fiercely and stomped over to him and knocked him to the ground with his foot. He fell back and landed on his backside while Kuroko hissed.

"I wanted to believe you were fine. That you weren't a psycho but the more they spoke about it, the more I couldn't stay oblivious to it."

"They! You mean since middle school," Akashi hissed loudly, remaining on the ground as that was what Kuroko had wished. Kagami was going to jump in but Kise stopped Seirin from getting involved. Akashi glared at Kise and he had to look away from him, "Two nights ago you were more than happy to be fucked by me. Now you are telling me you hate me. That you hated me for so long?" Kuroko, Kise and Kagami blushed at the statement.

"I just wanted sex and you came round to see me so I went with it," Akashi hissed and got up from the ground and stood inches apart from Kuroko hissing angrily.

"You mean to tell me, you just wanted sex. I don't remember you being distant towards me during it," Kuroko was red, maybe it was embarressment, maybe it was fury, or maybe it was both. "You were all over me during sex."

"How could I distant myself when you were being too rough. The kissing wasn't that bad, I'll admit but then the forced fellatio. I can't believe you forced me into it. I had to pretend to enjoy it as frankly you terrifying me. Now I don't want to be dealing with this, I have a match," Kuroko walked past him and went into the bathroom where he dropped to his knee's and cried. Kise knew he would be sad and scared, so he rushed in after him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm so glad you finally broke up with him," Kuroko moved his head into Kise's shoulder and just let his comfort sooth his heart, but it failed. It was a gentle wave against harsh rocks, while the water was soothing, there was so much edge left to wash over. The two sat like that for a while until someone came in.

They turned to see Akashi, his eyes red and blotchy from crying, "Ryota...can you please leave. I'd like to talk to Tetsuya in private," he asked politely while tears still fell down his face. Kise nodded when Kuroko gave him a small push and he rushed out of the bathroom leaving the two crying males be. He stood at the door to stop anyone from going in.

"I...just want to talk to you," Akashi moved closer but Kuroko flinched and moved away, causing Akashi to halt. He sat down on the dirty floor and stared at him. "I don't want to scare you...talk to me. Tell me what you thought?"

"Back in Teiko," Kuroko began, looking down to the titles on the ground. "I would have done anything for you, before you gained your eye. Then you changed and they said how you were psychotic and I defended you. They laughed at me afterwards and I was terrified with you. I know texting was harsh but I didn't have to get hurt if you decided to throw scissors my way," he explained softly. Akashi looked down and crawled closer until their knees were touching.

"I know I have gone insane...I know that, but I didn't care because you were by my side. You mean the world to me. I never loose and I don't want to loose you. Tetsuya-" He reached forward and cupped his cheek. He felt warm tears trickle onto his skin and he grabbed the male and embraced him.

"I will never apologise to anyone apart from you. Tetsuya, I'm so sorry that I scared you during sex. I'm extremely sorry. I should have been softer. I don't have a good enough excuse for the way I have been behaving but I have one question for you..."

"Tetsuya, stay my boyfriend. We'll make it work. I'll do everything in my power to keep you happy. Please," Maybe it was they way he was out of character. He spoke so softly and lovingly and he could almost see the old Seijuro seeping through in his voice. Or maybe Kuroko was just as insane as the male before him but he was nodding his head slowly.

A smile etched onto Akashi's face and he held the male tighter. Kuroko could feel himself being cherished in his arms. The male stunk badly and needed a shower, his skin was damp but he couldn't care less.

After Kise knocked on the door, Kuroko stood up and made his way to the door, "Teysuya, I love you."

"Akashi-kun...we are going back to the beginning, starting a new slate. You just started dated me, you would be insane if you loved me after five minutes," Akashi smiled again. Tetsuya amused him.

"My bad, Kuroko-san. I still have some lingering feelings for my ex and you remind me off him a lot," Kuroko walked out of the bathroom laughing at what Akashi had said and followed Kise to the court, despite the game having already started.

"We are dating again," Kuroko stated as they walked down the corridor.

"Kurokocchi...," Kise was going to give him a lecture but decided against it, knowing the blue haired male did genuinely love the old Akashi, "Good luck," was all he said.

"Thank you Kise-kun."

...

**Ever since I have seen the newer episodes I can't write Akashi (not that I could write him correctly in the past) I am just aware of how much I suck at writing him. PLEASE SOMEONE TELL ME ON HOW HE SHOULD BE WRITTEN. It's all just so OOC and I don't even know how to fix it.**

**Please review**


End file.
